Madison "Madi" Abraham
Madison "Madi" Lucy Abraham is the younger daughter of Ellen and Lucas Abraham. She is the younger sister of Anabelle Abraham and the older sister of Liam Abraham. Life History Madi Abraham was born on 22nd January 2021 to Ellen and Lucas Abraham in London, England. Her entire family still has english accents even though she, her siblings and her dad live in Ohio now. Madi was in a road accident when she was 13, she was knocked off her bike by a a drunk driver who then ran over her legs and crushed them. She can no longer walk so she is in a wheelchair. She has painted since she was little and is an amazing artist. Her parents fought a lot after her accident and last year they divorced. Madi's dad moved with the kids to Lima last year when he got a new job (her parents have joint custody so they go to stay with their mum on alternate weekends and during the holidays). Madi's accident was the main reason why they divorced and so she feels guilty and her siblings blame her for the divorce. Personality Madi is usually quite shy but she has an awesome sense of humour. She is quite sensitive and takes insults quite hard. Whilst she is sensitive about most things she refuses to take any crap about her disability and she will fight anyone who makes a comment or insults her because of her chair (even in a chair she can throw a pretty mean punch). She's quite introverted and secretive and she only has a small group of friends. She is clever and witty and usually quite sarcastic. She is very creative and loves to draw and paint. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Madi has wavy red hair that reaches just past shoulder length. She has grey almond shaped eyes and a round shaped face. She is incredibly pale. She is 5'2-very short but looks even shorter because of her chair. She has thin, incredibly shaped eyebrows. She wears minimal makeup, only mascara really which makes her already long eyelashes look even longer. She is slim at 120 lbs. She has a long scar across her forehead from where she fell when she was hit by the car. She tends to just wear average teenage clothes-jeans, trainers and hoodies most of the time. 'Relationship with family' Ellen Abraham-40-Madi's mum. She and Madi were really close up until she divorced her husband. They used to do everything together now they only see each other on alternate weekends because Ellen still lives in London and her husband and kids have moved to America. Ellen shares Madi's sense of humour and sarcasm. She looks exactly like Madi (although she has longer hair and freckles) with her wavy red hair and grey eyes. Lucas Abraham-39-Madi's father. Madi doesn't get along very well with him because she blames him for having to move from her home in London to Lima. He is very much the silent type but has a short temper and tends to argue with his kids quite a lot. He has dark curly hair and grey eyes. Anabelle Abraham-18-Madi's sister. She was also very close to her mother and resents Madi because it was her accident which caused their parents divorce. Anabelle is obsessed with shopping and how she looks. She is very vain and selfish. She has dyed blonde hair (it's natural colour is dark brown-only Madi inherited their mum's red hair) which is shoulder length and grey eyes. Liam Abraham-10-Madi's brother. Liam also resents Madi for his parents divorce but he unlike his sisters loves living in Lima because he can spend more time with his dad-he's a real daddy's boy-and he is able to play football more often. Liam is very talkative and once he starts talking, he can't stop. 'Clubs/Teams' Art Club, Glee Club 'Goals/Dreams' She wants to become a famous artist. She also dreams about being able to walk again-but she knows this is pretty much impossible. 'Relationships' Arthur Lopez-Pierce-Best Friend Not currently in a romantic relationship